Known vehicle steering devices are composed of a steering column and a steering wheel with a steering wheel rim, and employ a safety system incorporated in the vehicle steering device.
The increasing level of irritation to which a driver is exposed in traffic leads to an increasingly higher stress and hence to an increased risk of accident. Therefore, it is expedient if the driver can be made aware of potentially dangerous situations in good time by warning signals.
Haptic signals which are given to the driver for example via the steering wheel rim, are well suited to attracting the driver's attention without distracting or startling him.
The invention proposes a possibility for generating a haptic signal in a simple manner.